Not Unrequited
by Alumi
Summary: Nico didn't think Percy would ever return his feelings, but Percy was about to prove him wrong. / fem!Percy x Nico


Percy was upset. She was hurt when Nico told her to leave him alone when she tried to talk with him. She wanted to mend their tattered friendship, but he wasn't giving her a chance. She only recently realized how much he meant to her when he was no longer treating her like a friend anymore. He always supported her in her time of need, but now he was doing all he could to ignore her. And when he didn't, he was cold to her.

One question was left on her mind: Did she do something wrong?

Nico wouldn't blatantly ignore her for no reason. There had to be something.

She shook her head in frustration. Thinking about it wouldn't help. She had to ask him to get her answer.

:

Nico was in a somber mood. He had been ignoring Percy for awhile now. Ever since Jason found out that Nico had a crush on her, he had been paranoid around her. He said that he didn't feel that way towards her anymore, but that was a pathetic lie.

He narrowed his eyes at the thought. That son of Jupiter better kept true to his promise to keep it a secret, or else Nico would teach him what real hell was like.

He sighed. He walked in silence until Percy appeared in front of him out of seemingly nowhere.

He widened his eyes and nearly yelped. Remembering that he was supposed to be cold to her, he closed off his emotions. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"To ask you a question," Percy bluntly said.

"Fine, ask quickly or else I'll leave."

Percy took an intake of breath. "Tell me why you've been ignoring me."

"That's not a question," Nico pointed out.

"Just answer it."

"It's not important."

"Yes, it is!" she yelled.

Nico looked a bit taken back by her outburst.

Her eyes looked at him sadly. "I... Have I done something wrong?"

That was not a question Nico expected her to ask. "Huh?"

"I mean there has to be a reason why you're ignoring me all of sudden, and the only reason I can think of is that I did something wrong."

Oh, so that was what was bothering her. Nico didn't want to talk about this, but Percy could be pretty persistent when she wanted to be. He should at least give her an answer. "It's not you that's wrong, it's... me."

"If that's the case, help me understand. We can fix whatever is wrong."

"It isn't that simple."

"We can at least _try_," she urged.

He avoided eye contact at her throughout the conversation, but when Nico really did look at her, he saw it. Percy held a pained expression on her face. He didn't realize that this was hurting her, too. Despite his claims otherwise, Percy was still one of his closest friends. Even so, he wasn't sure how Percy would react if he confessed. But he rather get himself rejected than be the main reason why Percy was sad. After all this was over, he was going to leave forever anyway.

"I-I...I..." Nico tried to grasp the words out, but it was futile.

"It's alright. I'll listen to whatever you have to say," she reassured him.

Gods, this was much harder than he thought it would be. "I l-li..."

Percy continued to listen to him.

After much needed effort, Nico finally let the words out. "I like you."

"Huh?" Percy blinked. Confused, she replied, "Well, I like you, too, Nico."

"No, that's not what I mean. I meant to say that I have a crush on you, okay?"

Now she understood. "E-eh?"

Nico's cheeks reddened when he added, "I liked you ever since I was ten."

Percy let this new information sink in. Nico had a crush on her all this time, and she didn't even notice. She didn't treat him that well either. She felt like a total jerk. That must have been tough for him. "Oh gods, Nico. I am so sorry."

He let out a resigned sigh. "Yeah, I know. You don't like me that way. I get it."

"No, I'm not rejecting you!" she quickly exclaimed. "I'm just sorry that you had to keep that to yourself all this time."

"You're..." Bewildered, Nico asked, "You're not?"

"Of course not," Percy answered. "I didn't realize until recently, but I really like you. I just didn't know how much you meant to me until you started to ignore me. I feel awful about it. Sorry."

Nico could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You like me?"

"Yes, I like you."

"Really? You're not joking, right?"

Percy huffed, "I would never joke about this."

"I know, but I always thought that you would only look at me as one of your friends, and now all of sudden you're saying that you actually like me is just..."

Right then, Percy closed the space between them and kissed him.

Nico froze when Percy's lips pressed against his own. Once he snapped out of his shock, he kissed back. They stayed like that for a moment and broke apart. Another moment of silence passed.

"So," Nico said. "I guess this means we're dating?"

"Only if you promise me one thing."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Percy glared at him with steely eyes when she said, "Never ignore me like that ever again."

Nico chuckled nervously. An angry Percy wasn't someone he wanted to make an enemy of. "Deal."

Agreeing with his answer, Percy smiled and proceeded to hug him.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I wrote this in celebration of Christmas, and also because there needs to be more stories about these two. **

**I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one-shot or not. I'm thinking of making this a series of oneshots instead, but I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
